Device to device communication is becoming more and more widespread in wireless communication networks, and is a feature of increasing importance and interest in networks following 3GPP LTE and LTE-A specifications. An important aspect of such communication is the management of transmission scheduling among D2D UEs. Interest continues in developing scheduling assignment patterns that will insure efficiency in the use of resources and simplicity in construction of patterns.